The Code
by Boba-Fett1
Summary: Confused with the role that he plays in the strange universe, Boba set's out to find his real cause, but along the way he faces the true face of reality and finds out what his true natrue is.
1. Transporter

The Code  
  
((Takes place not to long after Ep.2 Characters don't belong to me they belong to the original creator so don't sue me.))  
  
  
  
The hum of the ship's engine flowed down the twisting halls to the rooms of its passengers. The ship, a simple transporter in appearance, but it carried important cargo to the unseeing eye. It wasn't carrying weapons, credits, not even a politician, but the young Boba Fett. Though unimportant at the time he play's a bigger part in the universe, one that no one could of predicted at first glance of the young Fett. He was seated in one of the rooms of the small transporter. Boba was seated on the small bed that was provided with his head rested against the wall. His brownish black hair swayed from side to side slightly as the air system in the room gently emitted fresh oxygen. The ship was on course to Coruscant. Boba had been sent to the planet by Dooku for safekeeping. Boba himself disliked Dooku. The old man, to him had an odd presents over him all the time and it gave Boba the chills thinking about it. He shook his head trying to stop thinking about the feeling and lifted his head to stare at the wall. He wasn't tired, but there was hardly a time that he was.  
  
"Excuse me." A voice said from Boba's doorway.  
  
He leaned over to see who it was and he was met with the sight of a droid, a translator by the looks of it. "Yes?" Boba manage to say he was short on words these days of war and confusion.  
  
"We should be arriving soon, young Fett. The pilot of the ship wishes to see you and for you to gather your things."  
  
"Thank you." Boba said as he bowed his head. The droid scurried off down the hall. Boba guessed it was reporting back to the pilot or off to do some other pointless job. He got up off the bed and picked a small pack he had. He learned to travel lightly from past mistakes. His greenish color cloths a belt along with a blaster was all he had on him as he stepped outside of his room toward the pilot, which was only down the hall from where he was.  
  
As much as Boba dislike Dooku he had to admit the deceiving sith gave him one bit advice instead of speaking in riddles. Which Boba guess must have been a past Jedi thing, but Dooku had warned him of the pilot. The pilot was a supposed bounty hunter and was on the look out for quick cash.  
  
Boba stopped in the doorway of the control room and cleared his throat to get the pilots attention. The pilot turned to see Boba. This pilot was a humanoid with the exception of the natural tattoo like makings along the face and arms. Boba couldn't really remember what the species was but at the time it really didn't matter. "Ah, there you are."  
  
Boba raised an eyebrow to this comment. He didn't know the pilot, yet this person was greetings him like an old friend, "Uh, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, yes I sent my droid. Please take a seat."  
  
Boba glanced to one of the seats, "I think I'm ok. Please just tell me what you want, I would like to rest before we arrive." It was a lie but it sounded good at the time.  
  
The pilot chuckled, "As you wish. I was looking over your file and found that you never placed a name."  
  
"Do I have too? I paid a grand amount for no questions ask and yet questions are being asked."  
  
The pilot narrowed his eyes slightly, but he quickly covered it up, "You have a wicked tongue on you and you're very young."  
  
"So I've been told." Boba answered neutrally. In the year he had been Dooku he learned to watch what he said and when he did speak he had formed an almost unemotional answer to everything a trick Boba had learned.  
  
The pilot rose up, he was very tall, but then again everyone seemed tall to Boba, "Tell me your name."  
  
Boba didn't answer since he knew the pilot had the information since the droid said his name. As young as Boba was he wasn't stupid.  
  
The pilot grabbed Boba by the collar of his shirt a lifted him up. Boba moved his hands for his neck to support breathing as the pilot made a hissing sound. "There's a large reward for you and I think I'm taking it."  
  
Boba dangled off the ground and struggled to reach his blaster but the pilot shook him roughly as he pushed Boba against the wall knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Young Fett." hissed the pilot again, "You're trip is going to end real soon, you're going straight to the cargo hold."  
  
Boba smirked as he laughed slightly and a dart from his boot shoots the pilot in the leg. The pilot dropped Boba and staggered back, "You little. . ."  
  
"A little gift from my home planet."  
  
The pilot suddenly slumped over on the ground as Boba ran out. As he did he pressed the emergency evacuation button. He was sprinting for the escape pods and slipped inside one before any more people came. He threw his pack to the side as he pressed the launch button. The pod shot out of the ship, Boba was a skilled pilot as he sat at the small controls. The pod was good size, big enough to hide in and to fit more people, but he wasn't a social person.  
  
"Damn, Dooku I bet he set that up."  
  
"He did."  
  
Boba jumped, from being startled. "Who or what is in here?"  
  
The droid from earlier stepped out from one of the containers of supplies. Boba sighed a relief, a droid was better then a person, "Wow you scared me. What's your name?"  
  
"I do not have one. My former owner never gave me an official label."  
  
"Uh, right we'll just call you T3."  
  
"Why is that, young Fett."  
  
Boba turned back to the controls, "First letter and number that came to mind. Do you know why Dooku set that up?"  
  
"I do not but for what I've seen and heard, he may want to try and make trouble for the Jedi with your reappearance some how. I believe he used you. . . ."  
  
"I know, I'm young so he thinks you can play me for a fool sometimes. We'll I have some information for him that's very surprising." Boba held up a small disk.  
  
T3 walked over and pointed at the disk, "A disk?"  
  
"A disk contains many things, information, hardware, and codes." 


	2. Free Fall

The Code:  
  
Chapter 2: Free Fall  
  
  
  
The escape pod floated through space. It's small, but workable engines pushed it through space slowly toward the planet of Coruscant. The droid known as T3 was in one of the corners shut down. Boba had ordered it to, since they wouldn't arrive for a few hours. He was rested in front of the controls; his darken eyes watching the window of space. For a moment his expression softened. The glittering stars shined brightly reminding him when he was with his father. If someone was actually there in the escape pod they would of noticed the hint of tears swelling in Boba's eyes. He quickly shook his head getting the thoughts away. "It's in the past, can't do a thing about and can't dwell on it, a waste of time." He said to himself as he stared at the blinking controls again.  
  
The pod approached the busy planet of Coruscant. The pod was fairly easy to pilot as he flew through the higher levels of Coruscant. A voice over the comlink spoke of the number platform to land on. Boba followed the direction as he lowed the small escape pod down. He glanced outside the window for a moment and noticed someone was there. "Not good."  
  
Boba snapped his fingers in front of T3. "Wake up, you."  
  
T3 stirred awake, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Make a distraction while I make an escape."  
  
"I wasn't designed for such a."  
  
Boba raised his blaster from his belt; "I'll re-design you now if you don't."  
  
Boba was desperate right now so he had to resort to threatening this droid if it wasn't going to do what it was ask. It was a simple task so Boba didn't get what the big deal was.  
  
T3 hesitated for a moment, but answered, "As you wish."  
  
T3 walked down the ramp of the ship first. Boba raised his head as he listened and slowly approached the entrance to have a look. T3 and two unknown people stood at the very end of the platform. They seemed to be preoccupied with T3 so Boba made his move. He quickly walked down the ramp and swiftly moved to the other side of the escape pod, moving for the ledge to find an air taxi.  
  
"Stop right there." A voice said from behind. Boba froze as he rested his hands at his side. "All right, now turn around slowly."  
  
Boba did what he was told; as he turned he caught view of the two unknown people rushing over while the security guard pointed his blaster at Boba. T3 ran over and stopped rather close to Boba, that it caused him to stumble. The security guard was rather jumpy and shot a blaster shot at Boba. Out of pure surprise Boba stumbled backwards as he felt a hot burning pain, but he couldn't tell where on his body. As he stumbled, one of the unknown people leaped forward to reach out and help, but it was to late. Boba tumbled over the ledge of the platform along with the person who had help him.  
  
He fell from the sky tumbling past the buildings, air taxi, and other obstructions. He was spinning as well; making it hard for him to even determine which way was up. Boba was afraid this was the end, there was no way he was going to survive this, but luck was with him. A hand wrapped around his waist and he stopped spinning so much. He could hardly see as the air was rushing past his eyes to fast to focus but he could tell it was the unknown person. She had stabled his fall enough that he wasn't spinning, but he was still falling, well they both were. The unknown person raised her hand and a cable shot out from a blaster and hooked onto one of the air taxi.  
  
"Hold on tight now."  
  
Boba could only nod, he wasn't going to object to being saved, but it did make him feel bad. The unknown person who was a girl or women slowly shortened the cable line up and they both lifted up towards the air taxi that was traveling at a slow speed. It finally came to a stop close enough to one of the buildings that they both could get on. Boba sat on the building ledge catching his breath.  
  
The girl stood for a moment looking around; she seemed hardly fazed by the fall and climb. Her shoulders dangled her hair as the bright blond color reflected the soft lights of the city. With blue eyes to match, Boba could tell she was a Jedi by her clothing, perhaps an apprentice, since she appeared to be young and only a few years older then he. She turned and looked at him. "Are you Boba Fett?"  
  
He nodded slowly as he got to his feet, "I am, why?"  
  
"We've been looking for you. I'm Cemira Aazim, from the Jedi Temple. I came here with my master so we can escort you back."  
  
Boba raised an eyebrow to this new information, but he couldn't refuse at the time. He would figure a way out of it later, "I can't refuse to go, can I?"  
  
"You certainly can not, it's my job to get you there."  
  
"Well I can't refuse a Jedi who just saved me, but now what? We're in the lower levels of the city. I don't have any money for an air taxi and I doubt you do."  
  
Cemira raised her head slightly, "How do you know I don't have credits?"  
  
Boba shrugged as he grinned slightly, a hint of amusement on his face, "Just a feeling."  
  
Cemira frowned and didn't answer. 


	3. Shadows

The Code  
  
Part 3  
  
Enemies and Allies within the Shadows  
  
  
  
  
  
Coruscant was a large city to any creature big or small. It ceases to amaze Boba every time he traveled the city. There were so many places to hide and so many places to explore that he couldn't imagine anyone having the time to see them all. As he walked the quiet lower levels he vowed to himself that he would know ever spot in the city, even if it took most of his life, though he doubt that. For now he had to deal with the young Jedi that was stuck with him. She was skilled, there was no doubt there, but even for a Jedi he found she lacked in common sense or at lest what he viewed as common sense. The streets were dangerous on the lower levels, if you vanished no one would know for days on end, yet the Jedi still walked in her robes and tunic and not changing into the cloths he suggested so she blend in. He guessed it was a Jedi pride thing, but Boba thought Jedi were nobler then that so he put aside that assumption.  
  
Boba stopped walking as his eyes gazed down the darkness of the streets where there was very little light. Cemira just walked passed him to continue walking, but before she walked any further Boba caught her by the wrist and pulled her back. For someone so small and young Cemira was surprised by Boba's strength, but she reminded herself he was nothing, but a wannabe bounty hunter and not a path she admired someone to walk. She pulled her hand away roughly from him, "What is it.?"  
  
Before she answered fully Boba pulled her aside down one of the ally ways that were even darker. She objected, but the two didn't go far.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
He raised his hand and covered her mouth, "Shut up for just a second then I'll answer your stupid questions."  
  
Cemira couldn't help but feel frustrated but she took a deep breath to calm her himself and nodded to him. Boba dropped his hand as he pushed her against the wall and he did the same. At first all was silent, as if nothing was going to happen and then it hit Cemira. It was a ripple in the force, a dark disturbance that even she could feel. It gave her chills down her spin and she almost slipped to the ground but Boba hit her arm and she regains focus. She peered down to the spot where they were to see a tall creature step by. Its horns on its head seem deadly enough to her, but the creature was armed with large paw like claws. Its ears were long and flexible which matched its long limber limbs. The weapons around its waist were unique and something she never seen before.  
  
Boba's eyes watched this creature carefully. He knew the Jedi couldn't sense this creature since he heard that its life force was so different, that the force users themselves couldn't detect them from long distances, but for the non-force users there were other ways to figure things out. He remembers what his father had told him about these twisted creatures; there was a strong sharp smell in the air that was bitter sweet. A scent that the creatures normally had and easy to detect if one knew what to look for. Boba never ran into these creatures before, but he guessed his instincts were right. The problem now was to get by this creature. It was a bounty hunter by the looks of him and having a bounty on his head was a problem. Boba moved slowly to Cemira and pushed her lightly to walk further down the ally. He gave her a sharp look not to make any sounds as she moved. The two moved slowly in the darkness down the ally as the creature stood snorting and growling to itself. As they reached to a far enough point Boba turned to Cemira, "Ok we're going to climb up to the lower edge of the buildings and remember what ever you do don't-" But before he finished Cemira had used a force jump to get to the higher ledge leaving Boba standing the holding his head, ". . .jump"  
  
The creature raised its head to Boba's direction, growling and snorting in its native tongue. Boba took a step back as he watched the creature and glanced to the ledge to see the peering Cemira, "Nice going Jedi."  
  
"Well, if you would of said so sooner-"  
  
"I was trying to!"  
  
The creature got down on its four legs and charged. It was surprising to Boba that something that large of mass could move with such an accelerated speed almost caught him off guard. He quickly turned on his heel and ran.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Cemira yelled down from above.  
  
"I'll lead him away go hide or get lost," Boba said as he ran down the dark ally before he disappeared.  
  
Cemira watched the two figure disappear in the darkness before he bounded for the next ledge, "Now I know what my master means about being patient."  
  
Boba wasn't going to out run this creature for long, he hardly had a head start and the creature was gaining ground on him fast. He could hear the heaving sound the creature made from its long snout and ever so often he could hear the click of its teeth imagining a large reward for the capture of Boba. As he ran Boba quickly turned the tighter corners. The creature did the same, but stopped. Boba was no long in site. The creature lifted himself back on his hind legs again and snorted. His head moved from side to side smelling the air and looking to the shadows. No sign of its prey was in site but the creature didn't seem confused or worried for that matter. He reached for a small pole like weapon on his belt. With a press of the small red button it extended twice its length and 3 barbs stood out at an angle at the end. This odd creature thrust the pole against the wall and loud yell echoed from the other side. The creature walked around the corner to the other side and there was Boba, hiding. The long pole had been thrusted through the wall and priced through his shoulder, he was pinned.  
  
"So you're that Fett's little offspring." The creature said in a low tone mixed with growls. It was hard to understand some of the growls but then again Boba was in so much pain he could be wrong. He managed enough to answer, "Yeah you're right.. . .I'm the last Fett."  
  
"Brave of you to admit that little one. A large price on your head, many come to claim it but I've found you first where's your companion?"  
  
Boba wanted to laugh, but it wasn't really the correct time for that, "Ha, she was going to take the bounty on me from you. No companion of mine, just a young Jedi."  
  
The creatures face twisted in anger at the mention of the Jedi, "I will wait for this Jedi to come and kill. My skills need practicing and a good fight will stop me from killing you."  
  
Boba didn't care for that idea, but he shook his head and remembered the Jedi's are not to be considered allies, but his conscious still plagued him. "Maybe you should take me away, another bounty hunter may come. . ."  
  
"Then I'll kill him too, you're bait."  
  
The creature walked off into the shadows again. Boba was unable to tell where it went fully. Boba was stuck with the sharp spike in his shoulder and he was unable to pull it out since the barbs moved in one direction. He coughed some since he lost a lot of blood and he was getting considerably weak from it. He shut his eyes and rest now, wondering what was going to happen now. 


	4. Jedi Speed Bounty Hunters Aim

The Code  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Jedi's Speed and a Bounty Hunters Aim  
  
  
  
  
  
It seemed like hours that Boba stood there. He was deep within the bowels of the city, away from the hustle and bustle of the many species moving from one place to the next. His mind wanted to hear those sounds again and not to be alone in the darkness, but something about being alone had an unsettling comfort about it. The sounds of just his soft breathing seemed like an echo to his now sensitive ears. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness some, letting him see further then before. Even as he stood there pinned he remained conscious through the entire ordeal. He had to admit to himself that he didn't know how much he could last standing there though, it was enough to make someone go mad. His young mind worked many different plans of escape, but the silence and darkness were more then enough to distract him. What seemed like ages he heard light footsteps from above. He opened his eyes slowly and tilted his head slowly up to see Cemira's light figure. She jumped off the high ledge and landed with a gentle thump. She looked over him for a moment, her blue eyes held a softness to them, something that was finally welcoming to Boba, "You.came"  
  
"Of course I won't leave you to die here."  
  
Boba turned his face away for. Cemira didn't know what was wrong with him, she guessed maybe he was in a lot of pain since the sharp spear like weapon was dug into him deep, "Here, let me pull that out."  
  
"No! Stay there, it's a trap," He said when his head had snapped up.  
  
Using the force Cemira sensed the disturbance right away. It was faint, but it was enough to give her the warning she needed. She leaped backwards, just as the creature leaped down from another ledge landing hard on the place where she was standing. The creature caused the ground under it to crack some as it arched its head and growled at her, "Good, Jedi. Hard to since me it is, though the little Fett warned you of it. Such kindness is frowned upon in the bounty world Fett." The words hissed from the creature's lips.  
  
Boba's face was cold and no emotions could be drawn from it. Cemira couldn't tell if he was upset by this creatures words or merely bluffing some way or another, but after a shuddering moment Boba smiled, "It should be I who frowns upon you for being a bounty hunter. Preying off of children instead of going for real hunts, I'm not a bounty hunter and I do what I wish and follow no codes or honor what so ever, I just do what needs to be done. . ." The words struggled from his lips, but even in such weakness his voice had a chilling effect that made Cemira shudder. The creature's eyes narrowed as they changed to a reddish color, "You are worth a lot alive young Fett, but you're worth enough dead."  
  
The creature growled as it turned around to charge Boba who was pinned against the wall. With a leap of its powerful hind legs it lunged like a cat in raged of a mouse that bit back. Boba shut his eyes, and slowly opened them again when he didn't feel anything. To his surprise the creature's horns were impelled on each side of his head, but his fragile skin wasn't cut or damaged. Cemira was standing there with her hand in front of her holding the large creature with the force, "Boy, this one's heavy."  
  
Boba couldn't move much, but he was face to face with the creature. Its long limps were trying to get away for Cemira as it snorted and growled. Boba couldn't do anything but hope its large claws didn't come around and hit him.  
  
Cemira pulled the creature from the wall and threw him across the ground. The creature went sliding across the ground with its limbs frantically trying to stop itself; until it finally hit the side of the building and with a loud yelp as it stopped moving.  
  
Cemira looked at the creature not moving much and slowly stepped forward with her lightsaber in her hand. She reached out with the force to see if she could sense any life from it. Meanwhile, Boba pulled a small device out with his good arm and clutched it in his hand tightly. He looked down for a moment with a tired look and then looked to Cemira who was to close for comfort to the bounty hunter creature, "No, don't get close to it."  
  
Cemira looked behind her at Boba and as she did the creatures red eyes snapped open and with a swipe of its long claw like hand it knocked her lightsaber from her. With its other arm it swung it down on her, but luckily she was very fast and she moved out of the way just in time, leaping on the ledge. The creature growled and hissed in anger as it leaped after her quickly. She was surprise how well it could jump for its size and she jumped to the next ledge on the buildings to the next. Boba watched them as he stood there, "Where are you going?"  
  
Cemira leaped on the ledge above him just as the creature came crashing down. It managed to slice some of her tunic, "I'm going to lead him away, just sit tight." She bounded away with the creature following.  
  
Boba could only shake his head, "Foolish Jedi, that thing will corner her and then what. At lest its one less Jedi in the world," He said to himself quietly though that odd feeling rose again as his gazed deeply at the world around him.  
  
Cemira couldn't keep this up forever. She leaped to one building to the next. If only she could contact her master, he would know what to do, but her comlink could only function short range and they were still too far. Just as she was about to leap to the next building she skidded to a stop and didn't jump since the next building was to far away. All sides were to far to jump to the next even with the aid of the force. She turned around just in time to see the creature land and eye her, knowing it's the end of the line and the chase. "So, the Jedi made it this long and now it's the end. Pity, you would have been a good Jedi to hunt when older."  
  
She wasn't afraid to die for Jedi were ready for such things, but she didn't feel it was her time to die. She was ready to fight to the end. The creature lowered itself to leap and just as it pushed off its hindquarters, teeth and claws barred something from the sky came blazing down, though it was hard to see where it came from, but just as the creature was in mid air the figure hit. The events before Cemira unfolded in slow motion, the force told her who it was as she watched in shock. It was Boba with a jetpack of some kind, she never knew he had one nor was it with him at the time. His hurt shoulder didn't seem to bother him one bit as he rammed the creature off the side. As the creature fell he manage to take Boba and drag him down off the edge. In a quick choice, Boba turned the burners on the jet pack higher and a burst of flames caused the creature to let go. Unfortunately for Boba that last trick used up his fuel and he was also tumbling down to the black abyss.  
  
Cemira looked over the edge to see if she could see the two, "Boba?"  
  
There was no answer and she sighed, "He risked his life for me. . ."  
  
"I wouldn't risk my life for a Jedi," Boba's voice oh so familiar echoed out.  
  
Cemira was surprised since she couldn't even see him, "Uh. . .where are you?"  
  
"Can't you see my cable?" He said as he came into view now from the darkness.  
  
"But, how and where did you get the jet pack and how did you get the pole from you're arm?"  
  
Boba sighed, "I've been down here before, I stored a extra jet pack in a room. I shocked myself so the spear would overload and retract out of me and if you ask how I found you I have your information in a database that can track anyone from my wrist, happy?"  
  
Cemira rubbed the side of her face lightly, "You're a smart resourceful thing."  
  
"Yes, thank you, but if we're done chatting pulling me up would be nice."  
  
"You just flew around, can't you pull you're up."  
  
Cemira could here Boba's grumbling and mumbling of something, but real words finally came out of mouth, "I can't move my arm."  
  
"Just a moment ago. . ."  
  
"That was just the excitement, you know so pull me up!"  
  
Cemira shook her head and reached down to help him up. He was pretty light to pull up, though he looked half starved to death so it wasn't an all to surprising encounter. They both sat there resting before Cemira spoke up, "Why do they want you so much?"  
  
"Got a couple of bounties on me. I'm sure, that crazed Jedi wants me badly since I took some codes of his."  
  
"What is this crazed Jedi's name?"  
  
Boba remembered Jango telling him never to speak of the Sith's name. Though Boba hated the Sith he would stay true to what Jango said, "I'm not sure, its not like a met him I just took his things, we'll make for the upper levels tomorrow so go to sleep."  
  
He said as he turned around with his back turned to her. Cemira guessed that conversation was over. She didn't quiet understand Boba. He seemed so skilled yet so much was on his mind, a lot of pain and anger she sensed. She remember the cold tone of his voice and his expression, she wondered how a creature would be become that way. She would have to gather courage for that question to the young Fett since he seemed touchy about certain things, but she would find out more soon enough. 


End file.
